Friend or Foe
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: First Sage Ghetsis has had enough of Touya interfering with Team Plasma's attempts at 'Pokemon Liberation' and wishes to end him but after being denied by his king, found a different way to remove this liability by turning it into an asset. Can Touya's friends save him from the Sage's evil plan and why is N feeling so strange around his supposed enemy?


**Yosh! I have returned! And I'm truly sorry for not posting anything for a really long time, it's just that life had been pinning me down at all different places and I just got internet here in my college.**

**Also, you all have probably notice that this fanfict isn't like my other ficts as this is the first story I've ever written that doesn't involve Digimon. I actually got this idea from 1415269 by Yuuichi-87.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

The sun was shining down from its place, high in the sky raining down rays of light at the inhabitants of the world, humans and a race of strange creatures that possess amazing and mysterious abilities called Pokémon.

Pokémon had always lived in the wilderness, away from civilization until man had created a way to capture these creatures through the means of special balls called pokeballs thus creating people known as Pokémon Trainers.

Pokémon Trainers capture Pokémon and used them for dueling with other Trainers that they encounter and start at a young age.

But as time passed, the age of Pokémon Trainers grew as Leagues came to exist with Trainers having to collect badges from the Leaders of the eight Pokémon Gyms that were built in every region throughout the world to gain the chance to fight the region champion and become the Pokémon Champion.

In one region known as Unova, there was a city called Driftveil City that was known for being a historical port city and for their oversea trades and exports such as gemstones from their Gym and other goods.

Walking down a street was a very peculiar boy. He was very tall with long green that was tied into a ponytail, green eyes and pale skin wearing a black cap with a white front, a black long sleeved turtleneck that ended at the middle of his forearms under a white long sleeve shirt that reach just short of the turtleneck's sleeves, a black wristband with grey squares that circle around the middle on his right wrist while he wore three square bracelets on his other wrist, a medallion shaped as a black ball with a blue ring and a yellow ring circling perpendicular to one another on it hanging around his neck, a pair of brown pants that had a strange Rubik's cube chained to the waist and a pair of green sneakers.

As the boy was walking, he ignores the people around him just short of accidentally bumping into them, only paying attention to the Pokémon Trainers, more specifically the pokeballs that they were carrying.

'Look at those poor Pokémon. Don't worry my friends, I will find the Legendary Pokémon and you will all be free' the green haired boy thought determinedly as he walks pass a couple of Trainers, who were talking to each other about battle strategies.

Continuing down his walk, he was about to walk pass an alley when he saw a flash of white.

Stopping right at the entrance, the boy looked inside the alley to see what that was.

What he saw in the alley was a man wearing a black full body suit under grey plastic medieval armor with a hoodie that was up and had a black 'X' in front of it, a pair of grey gloves, a pair of knee high boots and a white tunic over the armor that had an insignia of a black and white shield with a blue 'P' in the middle and was tied by a black waistband.

The man walks up to the boy then kneel down in front of him before saying "My lord".

"Stand" the boy commanded and the man did as he was told, then he asked "Why are you here?".

"Lord N, First Sage Ghetsis wishes to meet you at the pier. He says that it's important" the older explained.

'Ghetsis want to meet me? I wonder why?' the boy, now known as N asked mentally as he dismissed the man before heading to the docks.

N walked through the city in rushed but even steps, he knew that whatever Ghetsis wished to talk to him about is always important weather it was stated in the message like earlier or not but he did not want to attract any attention to himself by just rushing there like a man who was late for a meeting, which he probably was.

Minutes later he arrive at the pier and saw a few people, both men and women dressed the same way as the man who sent him the message, were scattered all over the pier to look out in case someone came to disturb the meeting.

N heads deeper into the port until he found a few of them group together guarding a tall man that looks like an older version of N with pale green hair with two locks of it sticking out by his eyes and one on top of his head, green eyes and pale skin wearing a red eyepiece over his right eye, a white robe under an elaborately designed brown piece with a two-toned cloak with eye patterns above his robe; the left side of his cloak was purple while the right was yellow, a pair of brown loafers and the shield crest right below the collar of his cloak.

The moment N had reach the group, they kneel to him before standing up by his command.

"Ghetsis, I've gotten your message. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" N asked.

The elaborately dressed man, now known as Ghetsis looked at the younger with a serious look on his face before saying "Lord N, that boy is starting to become a nuisance to Team Plasma's affairs".

'Boy?' N asked mentally before the image of a brunet boy a few years younger and a head shorter than him with brown eyes and lightly tanned skin wearing a black T-shirt under a light blue zip-up jacket, a pair of black pants, a cap that was white at the back and red at the front with a black circular symbol in the middle and a black bill, a blue high-tech watch on his left wrist and a pair of red shoes and carrying a black and blue messenger bag with a large white circular, similar to the one on his cap, at the center.

"Touya" N whispered to himself and turned his head to look for something to ignore the strange feeling in his chest before saying out loud, "Yes, I have noticed this and your point is?".

"Lord N! That boy is dangerous. If we do not get rid of him quickly, he'll interfere with us" Ghetsis warned his leader.

N turns his head and silently stares at the Sage while his mind thinks over the warning.

'Ghetsis is right. Touya is dangerous to Team Plasma's goal to free Pokémon from human captivity, we have to get rid of him soon. But…' the green haired boy mentally trailed off as a memory entered his mind.

(Flashback Begins)

It was him and the brunet boy, known as Touya, sitting in the carriage of a Ferris wheel overlooking that had loads of electronic signs, bathing the whole city in beautiful array of colors before N turns to look at the other boy and saw the look of awe and amazement all across his face and he could not help but to find it cute and giggle at the sight.

(Flashback Ends)

Being so caught up with his flashback, without thinking N blurted out "I won't allow that. Not even to you, Ghetsis".

A dark look crossed Ghetsis' face for a moment before a cruel grin soon replaced it.

"Then…" the First Sage of Team Plasma started, making N tilt his head and stare at him in confusion. "…how about having the boy by your side?".

"That way, he won't interfere with us, and it will make our ideals one step closer to fruition" Ghetsis explained his idea.

N let the information sink before he looked away and mumbled with a barely noticeable hint of disappointment in his voice "…There's no way he will obey me".

Ghetsis manage to catch those words and the grin grew before he said "Oh yes, he will obey you. Just leave everything to me, master!".

After those were said, the First Sage of Team Plasma leaves the pier with the grunts forming a protective formation around him.

N watched them leave from where he stood through the whole meeting with a voice nagging at the back of his mind that something was going to happen soon but he chooses to ignore it, thinking it was nothing before turning and leaves the pier.

(Outside Driftveil City, a few hours later)

Hidden at Route 6, there was a large building outside the route path and it had two Team Plasma Grunts standing on guard at either sides of the entrance.

Inside the building was a laboratory filled with high-tech equipment and several grunts standing guard while standing at the middle of it were two people.

One of the two was a tall man with slick back green hair that was incredibly pale until it could be mistaken for blond with a blue dyed bang that stick out from his left temple curved around his head and ended right next to his right eye, pale skin and green eyes wearing a pair of blue bottom rimmed glasses, black long sleeved shirt with dark blue trims and a large button at the collar under a long white lab coat with large pockets at the sides along with a pair of white gloves, a pair of black pants with dark blue trims and a pair of black shoes.

The other person in the lab was Ghetsis and both men were staring at a monitor that was attached to a pod-like machine that had a short brown machine-like Pokémon that had bell shaped head and body, a green visor for its eyes, four light bulbs on its body and three on each hand in the color of red, green and yellow.

The monitor was showing algorithms of numbers and letters that was being written at a rapid pace while below it, there was a bar that was 75% already loaded and growing just as rapidly as the algorithms.

A few minutes of silence pass before the bar was full and a window popped up in the middle of the monitor with the message 'Download Complete'.

"Is it done, Colress?" Ghetsis asked as the scientist, now known as Colress, did some final scans on the Pokémon.

Colress nodded to himself at the results before he pressed a button on the control panel below the monitor and the pod opened with a hiss and a little smoke.

"It took me a few hours to make the memory sequences that you requested as well as a few mental safeguards to block both external and internal forces from breaking through the programing" the scientist explained while turning to face Ghetsis, before gesturing to the Pokémon and added "The only thing left to do is for you to point the Beheeyem to the target and it will do the rest".

The Pokémon, now known as Beheeyem, returned itself into the pokeball that was sitting on a desk nearby and Ghetsis went to grab it.

Just before the Sage could leave to move on the next step of his plan, Colress' voice stopped him.

"Sage Ghetsis, before you go off hunting this… Touya, was it? There is a chance that something might happened during the memory implantation proses, so I suggest that you bring him to this laboratory after Beheeyem had planted them inside him. That way I can run some test and correct any errors before they become too troublesome. Better safe than sorry, as they say" the scientist said as he takes out a small handheld device from one of the side pockets of his coat before reading a copy of the algorithm that he had stored inside it.

Ghetsis nodded his head to the other's words, it was better to make sure that any possible problem was dealt with before it comes back to bite him in the ass.

The Sage then left the lab with a few grunts to go to the next step of the plan.

(Driftveil City, a few days later)

Walking through the streets was a burnet boy, who was a little short for his age which was fifteen, with brown eyes and lightly tanned skin wearing a black T-shirt under a light blue zip-up jacket, a pair of black pants, a cap that was white at the back and red at the front with a black circular symbol in the middle and a black visor, a blue high-tech watch on his left wrist and a pair of red shoes and carrying a black and blue messenger bag with a large white circular, similar to the one on his cap, at the center.

Touya smiled happily as he looks at the badges in his badge case that he was holding.

He had just earn his fifth badge, the Quake Badge, after defeating the city's Gym Leader, a man named Clay, and was now on his way to the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon, who all but one had fainted by the time he had finished battling.

As he was walking through the city and basking in the sights and smells, Touya could not help but think back about an incident that had recently transpire when he was at the previous city back east, Nimbasa City.

(Flashback Begins)

It was when he was walking through the amusement park, looking for a Team Plasma Grunt, who had just stole a kid's Pokémon.

As he was looking for the Pokémon thief, he accidentally bumped into a certain green haired teen, who noticed what he was doing and tried to persuade him to ride the large Ferris wheel at the middle of the park with him, saying that it would give them a vantage point to see the whole park.

At first, he was a little hesitant to go along with N's plan, not because it was a bad one nor because he did not trust the boy; no, he trusted N a lot. It was actually because whenever they were together, he always felt nervous and uncomfortable but not in a bad way and that was when they were in public!

He could only image how much worse it would be if they were alone, but he really wanted to catch that Team Plasma Grunt so he could return the Pokémon he stole from the poor little kid.

Finally with great reluctance, Touya agreed to ride the Ferris wheel and soon they were riding a carriage together.

Touya kept himself as far away from N as possible and looked outside to try to hide the blush on his face.

He forced himself to remember that the reason he was there was to look for the Team Plasma Grunt and tuned all of his attention towards that but soon realize that it was useless as they were not yet even half way to the peak of the ride and he could barely see the people below the Ferris wheel, let alone anyone in the park without the aid of binoculars.

The brunet realized that N just tricked him into riding the Ferris wheel together and was about to rant at him for it but soon stopped when his eyes caught the sight of Nimbasa City from a bird's eye view.

He could not help but be in awe at the sea of bright colors and flashing lights, until he did not even noticed N moving to the seat directly opposite of him to enjoy the sights.

It was only when he heard a giggle that Touya remembered that N was inside the carriage with him and turned his head to see the sight of the green haired boy giggling at him.

Touya sputtered as he blushed red, making N giggles grow into a light laugh that sounded like music to the brunet's ears.

The brunet Trainer could never understand why but every time he met N, it always lightens his mood, it did not matter if it was the brief conversations or even the friendly battles they had together and it made him cherish these moments they have, no matter how brief they were.

It was then that a realization had hit him, he always thought he liked N like he did with Bianca and Cheren, his two best friends since childhood but when it came to the green haired boy; it felt like something more.

No, Touya did not like N… He loved him.

The realization brought a feeling of glee and happiness in Touya, but it was short lived when he saw the nervous look on N's face.

Worried for the person he loved he asked what was wrong and the reply he received was silence.

They stayed in silence, just staring at one another until they reached the peak then N took a deep breath before he told him the truth about who he was.

Touya for his part, just sat in his seat; eyes wide in shock from the confession.

No, not confession! Touya refused to believe that the person that he enjoyed being around and just realized that he loved was the leader of Team Plasma or king as they prefer to call him by.

Touya spent the rest of trip in the Ferris wheel staring at the floor, wallowing in denial while N stared at him thinking that his sudden confession had caused the brunet to fall into shock, which was true to an extent.

Once their carriage had reach the bottom, they walked out but Touya was merely moving on autopilot but not long after they left the Ferris wheel, two Team Plasma Grunts walked up to them, claiming that they were searching for their king, who they claim was N.

This snapped Touya out of his autopilot state and he became aware of his surroundings before the words that the grunts had said sink in and rage begin to bubble inside him.

Enrage, Touya challenge the grunts to a battle but N intervene, much to the brunet's shock, allowing the grunts flee the scene.

After battle was over and Touya had won, N left but not before claiming that he was going to have the power of the Legendary Pokémon and challenge the Elite Four then taunted him by saying that to stop him, he needed to collect all eight gym badges and go to the Pokémon League.

Then N was gone and Touya just stood there, his knees felt weak but they did not collapse from under him while he stared at the space the green haired boy stood a moment ago before a single tear stream down from his eye and fell to the ground before more followed and a sob escaped from his lips.

(Flashback Ends)

"Excuse me, but are you okay, sir?" a female voice asked, snapping Touya out of depressing memory.

Looking up the brunet noticed that he standing in front of a young lady with long red hair that was shaped into two hoops, one on each side of her head, blue eyes and fair skin wearing a pink and white nurse's uniform along with white nurse's hat, long white stockings and pink ballet flats.

Without thinking, Touya said the first thing that came to mind, which was an intelligent "Huh?".

The nurse, who had a look of concern on her face repeated "Are you okay, sir?".

Touya was confused at first before he reached up and touched his face, it was then that he felt it; tears.

He was crying again, he always cried every time he relive that memory, the day he found out that the person he loved had lied to him and turned out to be his enemy.

'I was an idiot to think that he and I could ever be together. Even if he wasn't my enemy that was so caught up in his ideals, why would he even want to be with me? His tall, can talk and understand Pokémon, has amazing looks and charm and a talented Trainer. I bet he doesn't even swing that way. Dad was right, I'm a useless good for nothing kid' Touya thought solemnly as he wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his jacket.

Taking a shaky breath, he looks back up at the concern face of the nurse and force a smile on his face, "I-I'm fine, Nurse Joy".

The nurse, now known as Nurse Joy, was still skeptical but did not try to push the subject, instead putting on a smile and saying "Ok, then. Is there anything I can do for you today?".

Touya was thankful for the change in subject and took five pokeballs from his messenger bag and said "I just got back from getting my fifth badge but five of my Pokémon are unconscious".

"I see. Congratulations on winning your fifth badge and don't worry, I'll have your Pokémon back to health soon" Nurse Joy said as she puts the five pokeballs into a tray that was design to carry half a dozen pokeballs at a time before putting it in a machine to heal the Pokémon.

Suddenly a loud commotion was coming from outside and Touya decided to go outside to have a look at what was happening.

When he got outside, Touya saw a male Team Plasma Grunt steal a pokeball from a boy a few years younger than him and for a moment, the two locked eyes with one another before the grunt smirked slightly and ran off, heading south.

Seeing the Team Plasma Grunt brought back the memory of the Ferris wheel incident again and made Touya boil with rage and without thinking, he immediately chased after the man, completely forgetting the fact that most of his Pokémon were still healing in the Pokémon Center.

They raced through the city with the grunt seeming to always being at a fixed distance away from Touya, close enough to be seen without any obstacles blocking the line of view but too far away for the brunet to lunge at him or get a clear enough aim to throw a pokeball at him, to both stunned him and call his Pokémon at the same time.

To any rational person, this would set off alarms in their head but Touya did not spare a thought to this, the only thing he care about was taking down the Pokémon thief.

They continued to head south, passed a bridge and into a special section of Driftveil City, called Cold Storage.

Touya found Cold Storage to be a little confusing as there were shipping containers stacked all over the place, making the pier a literal maze and he was worried that he would lose the grunt but every time he follows him to a corner, the older male would be there at the usual fixed distance as if he was waiting for him.

_Yep, nothing suspicious at all_.

But the brunet Trainer ignored the nagging voice at the back of his mind, continuing the game of cat and mouse.

Moments later, the grunt takes a right turn at a corner and when Touya followed, he saw that it was a dead end, as three containers were placed in a U-formation with the brunet blocking the only exit.

Thinking that he had finally caught the grunt, the Trainer grabs the only pokeball attached to his belt throws it between him and the man, who kept his back towards him for some reason.

The moment the red and white ball hits the floor, it opens and out came a snake-like Pokémon whose top half of its body is a lush green hue, while it face and underbelly were cream-colored, a pointed snout that a smug grin under it, reddish eyes with slit pupils, a yellow leafy collar around its neck, small green leaf-like hands and two ivy-like leaves sprouting from its back, a large leaf at the tip of its tail, a leafy green and yellow turf atop it head and thin and short cream colored legs.

"Dead end, you're trap now!" Touya shouted but then was shocked when he heard the grunt laugh before the man turned to face him with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, kid but I think that my line" the moment those words left his mouth, a container dropped behind the Trainer caging them in before two more Team Plasma Grunts jump down from the left and right containers.

They threw their pokeballs and called forth a Herdier, Liepard and Boldore.

'Three against one. This isn't good, better even things out' Touya thought as he reached to his belt to get two more pokeballs but was shocked when he grasped nothing but air.

'What?! My pokeballs aren't with me! But where are…' the brunet mentally trailed as he remembered that he had dropped them off at the Pokémon Center to get healed.

'Shit, I was in such a hurry to take down that grunt and return the Pokémon he stole, I forgot to take all of my Pokémon with me!'.

"No way out, kid!" said the grunt that had lure the Trainer to the trap as his Herdier used Tackle but the grass-snake managed to dodge before jumping back to stand protectively in front of its trainer.

"Servine, I'm sorry but I left the others back at the Pokémon Center. You'll have to fight these three on your own" Touya apologized to his Pokémon, Servine, as he looks on in worry as the very unfair battle continued.

But Servine was not mad at its Trainer for rushing to a battle against Team Plasma, out of all the Pokémon in the team, it had been there the longest as it was the brunet's starter Pokémon, which meant that it had also been the closest to their Trainer, thus being the one he turns to when troubled during his travels, which in turn meant that it knew about what had happened at Nimbasa City.

Servine growled at opposing Pokémon before jumping back the Liepard's Fury Swipes then retaliating with Vine Whip, which manage to hit its mark and knock it back but not out.

Boldore used Mud Slap but the grass snake weaved around the attack and used Vine Whip but before the attack could make contact, Herdier jumped in and used Bite on the vines, making the caster groan in pain before countering with a strong Tackle that sent the loyal dog Pokémon flying into the ore Pokémon, making them land in a heap.

But before Servine could pause for a breath, Liepard hits the grass snake from the side with Furry Swipes and manage to injure it heavily before it escaped and retaliated with Leaf Tornado, which sent the feline Pokémon flying to the heap.

The battle was turning bad for Touya and Servine and the brunet was focusing so hard in trying to think of a way out of this that he fail to notice something lowering from the container behind him and quietly moving towards him.

"Servine, don't give up! Keep fighting until I can figure-" the Trainer's cheering was cut short when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

Touya raised his hands to pull those covering his eyes off them but before they could reach midway, the unknown attacker's hands started flashing from red to green to yellow in some kind of pattern that the brunet did not know but he could feel that it was doing something to him as he suddenly felt his brain started becoming fuzzy.

Soon, his limbs started becoming numb and he found himself on his knees with the hands still covering his eyes.

'These lights… Their doing something to my brain… Must not look at the light' Touya thought with gritted teeth and tried to close his eyes.

But the attacker seemed to notice what he was planning to do and used the lights, which turned out to be its fingers, to force his eyelids open while flashing more rapidly and brighter.

Touya could feel his brain either shutting down or turning into a fuzzy haze at a rapid pace and tried to fight back but it was no use.

"No…" the Trainer whispered softly before the last of bits of his mind shut down and he fell facedown after his attacker had released his grip on his eyes.

A few feet in front of him, Servine was lying on the floor, beaten and barely conscious.

Earlier, when Touya's cheering had suddenly stopped, Servine turned its attention towards its Trainer to see why and was shocked when it saw that a Beheeyem had manage to sneak behind the brunet and had its hands over his eyes while doing something.

Servine was about used Vine Whip to save its Trainer but something hard hits its back, making the grass snake stumble forward from the force.

It turned around to retaliate but Herdier hit it with a hard Tackle before Liepard followed up with Furry Swipes and Boldore finished it with a point blank Power Gem to the face.

With both Trainer out cold and Pokémon following suit, the first Team Plasma Grunt gave a thumbs up to the crane that was the nearest to where they were and it lifted up the container behind him, to reveal Ghetsis and a few more grunts waiting at the other side.

"Sage Ghetsis" the three grunts kneeled after they returned their Pokémon back into their pokeballs.

Ghetsis ignored the grunts and walks towards the unconscious form of Touya and grinned cruelly at the success of his plan but then frown when he only saw one of the Trainer's Pokémon and not all six.

Turning towards the kneeling grunts he asked "Why is there only one Pokémon? What happened to the rest of his Pokémon?".

The grunt that played as bait explained "When I found him, Sage Ghetsis; he was at the Pokémon Center. I think that in his rush to catch me, he must have forgotten about his other Pokémon".

Ghetsis face was blank but inside he was sheeting, 'Damn it! I was hoping to capture both the Trainer and all his Pokémon but the fool left nearly all of them back at the Pokémon Center. But at least one is better than none, and it's his starter, meaning that it's the strongest one out of all of them'.

Turning towards two grunts, he commanded "You two, carry these two to the hideout in Route 6" and soon all the members of Team Plasma and others left the pier.

(Team Plasma Hideout outside Driftveil City, one day later)

A groan could be heard inside a room that was painted in nothing but white at every corner.

On a white hospital bed was Touya but instead of wearing his usual travel clothes was now wearing a white hospital gown, resting under a white blanket.

He tried to open his eyes but quickly snapped them shut to block out the glaring fluorescent light before trying again but slowly and raising his right hand over his eyes to minimize as much light as possible until his eyes properly adjusted.

Once he was sure that his eyes were adjusted, Touya sat up and looked around at his surroundings to figure out where he was.

Seeing the white walls and furniture, it would point to a hospital but the room was strangely lacking the sanitizer smell that was usually found in a hospital.

Touya tried to remember how he gotten here but the only things that popped up were either a blank or the memory was so hazy he could not make heads over tail of anything inside it.

The brunet soon got bored sitting the white room and was about to get up from the bed, the door to his left opened and a pale green haired man in a lab coat walks inside but he was busy looking at something on his handheld device and mumbling something to himself to pay any mind to the other in the room.

Touya feign a cough that manage to catch the taller man's attention making him look up from whatever he was looking at and spot the person sitting on the bed.

"Ah, Touya. You're awake, that's good. You had us worried for a moment there you know that?" the scientist said with a welcoming smile as he kept his handheld into his coat pocket.

Touya stare at the man with a shock look on his face and gasped "Really? Wow, I didn't know. Thanks for helping me, um…".

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?" the older man chuckled lightly, lightening the brunet's mood a little bit before adding "My name is Professor Colress but some people call me just Colress. You can call me by whichever name you prefer".

"Professor Colress, right. Thanks for helping me" the younger boy said with gratitude.

"Think nothing of it, but it isn't me that you should be thanking" the scientist said as he opens the door and seems to be signaling to someone at the other side.

A moment later, the door opens fully and a man in elaborate robes walks inside with an unreadable serious face as Colress closes the door behind them.

At the moment Touya's eyes landed on the Sage's form, a voice was screaming something at the back of his mind but he could not make out the words, all he could hear was incoherent gibberish while another voice in his head that was surprisingly clear in comparison to previous one, told him to ignore the other voice and that this person does not wish to harm him.

And strangely, he found himself agreeing with this voice with next to no resistance as if what it says is the only truth.

Touya obediently followed the voice's commands and ignore the incoherent voice before focusing his attention towards the two men.

Colress walks next to the brunet's bed and said "This is the man you should thank for being here", while gesturing to the older man.

Touya stares at him for a moment, he felt like he should know this person; the voice said so but for the life of him, he could not remember his name.

But Colress said that he was the one that saved him from whatever it was that hurt him until he had to be in a hospital bed, so to show his gratefulness; the brunet smiled at the Sage and said "Thank you, sir. I'm in your debt".

The corner of his lips curved up slightly in a reassuring manner but to the younger boy, the action looked out of place on his face.

"It was nothing. After all, a Sage of Team Plasma has to look after their subordinates" the older man said.

Touya tilts his head to the side in confusion and asked "Team Plasma?", as he tries to remember where he hear the name and what it was but the only thing that came to mind were people who wore black clothes underneath grey medieval armor and a white tunic with a black and white shield crest with blue 'P' in the middle and something about Pokémon Liberation.

The question seemed be something that the Sage did not want to hear, as his small smile turned into a frown and his eyes turn towards the other man in the room.

"Touya, do you have any memory related problems and can you tell me what you can remember?" Colress asked as he puts a hand on the brunet's shoulder.

Touya reached deep into his mind and shift through his memories but just like before they were either a blank or were too incoherent to understand anything but then the voice came and directed him to one memory that even though was also hazy, it was just clear enough for him to understand.

(Flashback Begins)

A six year old Touya wearing a blue shirt with dark red pokeball symbol at the chest and a pair of black shorts was sitting down with his back leaning on a barely recognizable concrete wall in a dark room.

He heard something in front of him and looked up to see a group of people, but he could not see their faces from where he was, with a bunch of strange looking creatures that one of the humans call them Pokémon and they were talking something that he could not hear before they then suddenly started beating and torturing the Pokémon for no reason.

Touya was shocked at the brutality he was seeing and tried to move to stop them but found that he could not move his arms and legs for some reason. When he looked down, the brunet saw that they were tied by the wrist and ankles with a rag.

He cried as he yelled at them to stop but the group ignored him and continued to hurt the defenseless creatures.

Finally he could not bear to see what was happening in front of him and tried to look away but cries and screams keep making him look back at, making him continue to watch the gruesome scene.

Touya squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his teeth shut and covered his ears to block it out but he could still see the bloody and brutalized bodies and hear the cried of pain and suffering and the maniacal laughter, making him squeeze his eyes tighter until they hurt, clenched his teeth until they felt like cracking and pressed his hands harder until his nails dig into his scalp and blood slowly seeps out.

"Stop it, please… Somebody… Just make it stop…" he pleaded through gritted teeth but it fell into deaf ears as another screeches of pain continue to invade his ears.

Then a shadow looms over him and when he opens his eyes and looks up, he saw that one of the torturers had now turned their attention on him, a generic looking person with no defining features wearing simple clothing and he was staring down at him with a cruel evil look in his face, making him cower in fear.

"N-No! L-L-Leave m-me a-a-alo-ne!" Touya cried as he tries to back away but could not since his back was against the wall.

The man moves closer to him, making the brunet to raise his arms in front of him and close his eyes on instinct but when nothing happened for a moment, he gather all his courage and opened his eyes but what he saw in front of him was not the man from earlier but instead the person in front of him was a man in his mid-thirties that had brunet hair, matching brown eyes and tanned skin wearing a plain blue polo shirt and a pair of light brown pants.

"D-Dad…" Touya stuttered, lowering his hands away from his tear stained face, thinking that his father was here to save him from this place he was in.

Suddenly, a loud slap sound came and the little boy stared in shock to his right where his face was forcefully turned before he raised his hand to gently touch his now redden cheek, then looking up to his father as fresh tears came to his eyes.

"You worthless piece of shit! Look at you! Crying like a little girl! You're an embarrassment! You should've never been born, you useless good-for-nothing of a son!" Touya's father yelled as he slapped his son at the other cheek.

The young brunet hit the floor hard from the slap and whimpered "I'm sorry, dad! Please stop! I promise I'll stop crying!".

"Stop? STOP?! You dare tell me what to do, you little shit?! I'll teach you to respect your elders!" he yelled as he pulls back his foot and kicks Touya hard at the stomach, making him cough up a little blood.

"I'm sorry! Please Stop! I'm sorry!" the six years pleaded over and over again but it fell into deaf ears as his father continue to beat him in a bruised and bloody mess.

(Flashback End)

Touya was staring into space with terror filled eyes as streams of tears falls from them and onto the bed, softly whimpering "I'm sorry! Please stop!" over and over again while his arms raised in front of him as if to protect him from an unknown attacker.

Soon the emotional exhaustion from the flashback got to him before he blacked out and fall forwards but was stopped by Colress by the hand that was still on his shoulder.

"Interesting…" the scientist mumbled to himself as he sets the brunet down on the bed.

"What happened, Colress? I thought that the Beheeyem had implanted the memories into the boy?" the elaborate robed man asked with an irritated frown on his face.

"It did, but like I said before, Sage Ghetsis; there was a chance that Touya's brain would try to reject the memories" Colress stated as he stood up before taking out his handheld and said "But the plan is not a total failure. Judging from what I have seen since Touya had first woken up until now, I concluded that the Beheeyem managed to implant the memories in him but some kind of interference had occurred, probably his brain trying to block the memories".

"Damn this boy, he continues to interfere with our plan, even subconsciously" Ghetsis growled, glaring at the unconscious brunet.

"Don't worry, Sage Ghetsis. Now that I know what the problem is, I can come up with a solution in a few days" the scientist explained before he leaves the room but was stopped at the door by the Sage, who had a cruel grin on his face.

"Before you go, Colress. I have one more thing I would like you to do" Ghetsis said before explaining what his request was.

Colress nodded his head at the request and left the room followed by the Sage, leaving a sleeping Touya; unaware of what was going to happen to him soon.

**You probably can guess right now what the pairing in this story is, right? The reason I chose this pairing because after looking through some of the Pokemon fanservice drawing and pictures, I saw this pairing quite a number of times and actually really liked it. So I hope you don't mind it; this being my first outside Digimon fanfict and first Yaoi fanfict and all.**

**Also, I have something important I wish to tell all my readers and I wrote it in my profile; so click it and read it, its really important.**


End file.
